Mistakes
by crazydbzfan87
Summary: The CDA needs to get all the testimonies before any allegations could be made about the whole Boo fiasco. They got all they need from the two primary monsters involved in helping the child, now they're giving the villains in this tale a chance to come clean and possibly lower their sentencing.


Mistakes

A/N: Hello there. I notice there's a lot of Randall fics out there, you know, his point of view on the movie and how everything happened and hey, that's cool. I mean, he's an interesting character so I can understand. But as far as the movie goes, as I recall he didn't do all this alone. So, I figured I'd write a fic about the 'bad' guys, all them. Fungus (though he turned 'good' at the end) had a hand in this as well as Waternoose, so we can't say Randall's the only one. Well, that's it for plot, as far as my own writing; I'll admit grammar is NOT my forte. I'll try my best to keep that in check so please, don't bring it up in a review. If you feel you MUST rag on me for it, do a PM, alright? Thanks. So, without further a due, the story, enjoy.

Summery: The CDA needs to get all the testimonies before any allegations could be made about the whole Boo fiasco. They got all they need from the two primary monsters involved in helping the child, now they're giving the villains in this tale a chance to come clean and possibly lower their sentencing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the monsters except Brian Muck and Taren Glorb and possibly a few side-characters who are either nameless or unimportant, everyone else belongs to Disney.

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose high over the town of Monstropholis and with its rise so did the monster that inhabit the quaint city. James P. Sullivan among them, newly appointed CEO of Monster's incorporated, the beating heart of the city.

Always the earlier riser, his roommate Mike Wazowski was up and about by the time the oversized monster lumbered out of bed. Sully rubbed one eye with a roar of a yawn and used his other hand to drape a tie over his neck "Mornin' Mike." he muttered, moving to his chair.

In the kitchen Mike hummed to himself as he waited for the toast to pop "Mornin' to you head-hancho! You ready for another day of 'overseeing activities'?"

Sully scoffed as he looped his tie "I guess, you know I miss being in the action."

Mike grabbed the toast in a fluid motion, buttering them quickly, "Aw don't think about it that way, think of all the people who run at your beck and call!"

Sully shook his head "Heh, they did that before with me though."

"Yeah, but now you can fire 'em if you want!" Mike said gleefully, bring his friend the toast and the paper, "Speaking of authority, check out the headline."

Finished with his tie, Sully grabbed the paper. In capitalized, bold letters it read "Criminals to be Questioned for Human Incident" below that it went on to say that the CDA had rounded up Randall, Mr. Waternoose and Fungus and while they were definitely being questioned today, the CDA had no comment on the matter and did not intend to release any information on the charges being brought against them and further more their spokesman was outraged that the information of the criminals had been leaked.

"Fungus? I thought he'd set the record straight with the CDA." Sully mumbled.

Mike shrugged as he went back into the kitchen "Ah it's probably just a follow up. Good thing Roz likes us so much or else we'd probably be getting questioned again too huh?"

Sully nodded absentmindedly and looked out the window. It was so bizarre, starting life up after Boo, but here he was, CEO of Monsters Inc. He had wondered after Roz had spoken to them if anything else would be asked of them, but obviously not. No one really knew where the CDA offices were or what happened there, he thought about where the building could be, what it must be like for poor Fungus and even Randall and Waternoose to be there right now.

The building could be anywhere and anything could be happening.

* * *

Little did Sully know that the building of the CDA was on the far reaches of the city, a nearly vacant area that was fenced off from the rest of the monster community. The CDA headquarters, made up of at least 16 smaller buildings all squished together to look like on big building, was two times the size of Monsters Incorporated and somewhat equivalent to an abandoned factory with its different areas and more square-shaped structure.

In the back of the building were multiple vans and cars. The CDA HQ had no windows, what with the really top secret work they did and the doors were extremely hard to find and even if someone found one, they'd need an ID card, as well as a uniform number, to open it. The main office was the easiest to find and less restricted, that building had 7 floors.

The first floor was mostly desks jobs, these monsters weren't required to wear decontamination uniforms. One monster, Brian Muck, or rather 24087, entered the office that day with an air of importance.

Brian Muck is a member of the CDA, under his uniform he's a tall, dark green monster with three eyes and a horn on his head, no real hair to speak of. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go to floor leave 6. A few people joined him in the elevator and they all formal greeted one another.

When the elevator dinged, he exited and walked down the narrow hallway. The floor itself was more like a hallway really, with red carpet. There had to be at least 40 doors, all of which identical, on each piercing white wall, but Brian seemed to know which door he was going to.

He turned and opened one of the doors and was greet by Taren, 18337. His partner, Taren Glorb, was a bit on the short side and had brown short fur with light orange spots. She had five eyes and the fur on the top of her head grew out longer than the rest of her body, almost resembling human hair, aside from its bright neon orange coloring. She kept up in a ponytail and otherwise had no extra anything like her partner and no external nose.

"On time today 24087?" she asked, her voice altered by the uniform, as all their voices were.

On the streets, the uniform was meant to not only protect you, but to conceal your identity, as for in the work space, it was professional to call your peers by number, but not necessarily required.

In his uniform Brian grinned "Of course, today we get our big assignment! Where's the boss?"

"Settle down rookie, he'll be back in a minute. Really excited to go to the questioning building I see." She stated.

Before he could answer, the door opened again and both stood straighter. Number 00346, their superior, came into the room. He walked to his desk, sat down in his chair and pulled out a file from his file cabinet. It had papers and two laminated cards.

"Your assignment today is of the upmost importance. You are to question the felons involved with the 'Human Entry' case. You will leave to build Q-4 in half an hour; go to floor 8. Here are your entry cards. Remember, stick to the point and write down only the essential details of their statements. You'll have back up in the room incase they try anything. Questions?" he said all this with a formal tone.

"No sir." Both said in unison.

"Good, dismissed." And with that said turned on his computer and paid no attention to either of them as they left.

Once they left the room the formality in their demeanors dropped. Brian nearly jumped up in excitement "This is amazing! We question the people who started that whole mess and hear first hand what happened! I wasn't permitted to help with the investigation that went at the factory, this is just…cool!" he exclaimed, unable to think of a professional word to describe it.

Taren, despite knowing he couldn't see her, rolled her eyes "Maybe because you're still a newbie. Look, if you want to be taken seriously here, you can't keep making a big deal out of things, even if they are big deals. Be nonchalant about it, no matter how excited you are."

Brian had been on the force for almost a year now, which by their standards made him a rookie still. Taren, on the other hand, had been working there for 7 years. At first she was bummed when 00346 announced she was getting a partner, let alone a rookie partner, but the naïve new guy kinda grew on her over the course of a year and this was their biggest assignment yet.

Brian sighed "You're right, you're right…but it's just so…so…awesome! I can't help it!"

He was a bit young in age to, about 20.

Taren scoffed "You talk like a teenager. Can't you use more proficient words to describe your feelings?"

He paused for a minute and put a hand thoughtfully to his chin "…Hm…heh, nope! Nothing better seems to come to mind." He said cheekily.

Taren shook her head, "Well, at least _try_ to act professional when we're talking to the felons."

"Oh, oh! Are we gonna do the good cop/bad cop thing?" he was near jumping again.

Though he couldn't see it, Taren gave him an exasperated look "Nooo. You are going to question Jeff Fungus*, the least dangerous of them, while I get Boggs and Waternoose."

"_What_?! That's not fair! Why do I get stuck with the nerd?!" he exclaimed as they neared the elevator.

Taren frowned "Keep your voice down newbie. And that emotion of yours is exactly why you get 'the nerd', as you so eloquently put it. These other two are far more dangerous, he's a minimal threat and as a newbie we don't want to give you more then you can handle."

"_I can handle plenty_!" he shouted as the elevator door opened.

The people inside gave them questioning looks but said nothing as they entered. Taren nudged Brian hard in the ribs "Shut up. We can discuss this later."

* * *

Of course, they didn't. Brian didn't get the chance to bring it up again as the exited the main building and were driven to the further of wing. Taren didn't give him the opportunity to ask, as she kept a professional conversation with their escort. And Brian knew better then to interrupt a superior.

The questioning buildings were a few miles from the other buildings in their area, away from any roads or civilians. The main reason the CDA headquarters was made up of so many buildings was so if any civilian did happen to come by they'd get confused, but the questioning buildings had a place all their own, mostly to keep away from the listening ears of reporters. The building itself wasn't too big, but it to had no windows and looked very secretive.

Though they knew it would only be monsters here, they still wore the uniforms because should any of the felons get the notion of revenge in their heads, they wouldn't know the people who'd got them their sentence. Concealing identity was useful.

The car stopped and they all got out. Three others were joining them to make sure nothing got out of hand. After scanning their cards and giving their numbers, the five entered.

There was one reception desk on the bottom floor. It actually looked more like a waiting room then a serious department. Soft music played; there were a few chairs and tables, even a water-dispenser. The receptionist sat at a desk behind a glass window. She looked up at their entrance.

Taren stepped forward and showed her card "Agent 18337. We're here on the 'Human Entry' case."

She nodded and pressed a button, which opened the large door on the left side of her station, "Floor 8." she croaked.

The small group walked in silence down the hall. It wasn't really a narrow hallway and didn't have too many doors, but there was a strong stillness that none of them wanted to disturb with small talk.

They entered an elevator and the ride was quiet. When they got off on their floor it had a different look then the first room, but was just as somber. The walls were black and the carpet was a deep shade of brown, their yellow uniforms seemed to glow in the darkness of this place. A monster, not wearing a uniform, but a business suit, greeted them.

"Ah, there are my Agents; good to see you. I'm Ryan Blerznack. So then, lets get started shall we?" he was medium sized guy, his back was lined with dark green/yellow spikes and he was a pale yellow with a few purple spots. Two eyes, four legs and two arms.

He led them down the hall to a two way mirror. It stretched out fairly far, as far as three individual rooms in fact.

"Well, there they are." Ryan said casually.

Fungus sat in the first room, looking around and twittling his fingers nervously while Randall was in the next, bandaged and looking pretty annoyed. The final room housed Waternoose, who's usually professional shirt was replaced by a bright orange one, and looked rather miserable with his arms cuffed behind his back.

"We'll be able to see and hear everything so if they try anything, don't worry. There's a tape recorder in each room as well as pencils and notepads for any notes you may feel you need to take. Good luck, you know what to do."

Taren nodded "Thank you. Rookie, try not to mess up." She said in a somewhat playful tone.

Brian scoffed and didn't respond as he angrily marched to the door that lead to Fungus' room.

Fungus looked around the room. He hadn't been connected to the whole 'Boo' thing until now. He gulped fearfully; he hadn't done anything wrong, not really. Sure, he helped make the Scream Extractor, but he was forced to! It wasn't HIS idea! Surely they wouldn't send him to jail for something that wasn't his fault…right?

The room itself was a lot like they make it seem in the movies. It was dark, but not pitch black and there were a few more lights then just one shining down on him. He sat in a chair with a table separating his chair from another one that was currently empty. The table had a tape recorder on it as well, and not a small one either, one of the big, older modals that had a microphone facing him. The older ones usually worked with a larger wheel, which was rather inconvenient if you wanted to travel-

Fungus shook his head of the thought; even now he couldn't resist being 'a nerd' and letting his mind wander on about technological advances.

"_Focus! This bad, this is VERY bad! I'll never survive in prison! What am I gonna do? Ok, don't lie, lying makes everything worse! Just tell the truth, they'll understand, they've got to! They…they do…right?_" Fungus thought nervously, biting a nail on his left hand.

He gasped and jumped a little as the door opened.

Brian rolled his eyes at the sight of the 'criminal' "_Great, this'll be tons of fun._" He thought resentfully.

* * *

End A/N: Ok, so there's chapter one. Whaddya think so far? I know, not much has happened yet, but it'll get better, I promise you that much. My beta suggested I write a different intro so hopefully that went nicely. Reviews are always loved.

*I was watching the extras on the Monster's Inc DVD and I saw an early drawing of Fungus, he had a suit and a name tag and on that name tag it said 'Jeff Fungus'.


End file.
